


[Podfic] The Persephone Clause

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] The Place You Need to Reach [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Starvation, Temporary Character Death, Temporary Unhappy Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: When Crowley is forcibly recalled to home office, Aziraphale conspires with a denounced saint and strikes a deal with the agents of Hell to get him back.





	[Podfic] The Persephone Clause

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Persephone Clause](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096543) by [Zetared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetared/pseuds/Zetared). 

> The original fic does not have chapters; I took some liberty in dividing the story up so it is easier to follow. The Anchor version has chapters following the sections in the fic; the download version reflects that, though without tags.
> 
> I'll also read the second part of this series, but given it's length (>50k words) you'll have to be patient with me! Given the initial comments, a bit of a warning might be in order, that you may want to hold off diving into this story: This one has an open end, and if you need closure, you need part two. I promise it'll be worth it.

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-Persephone-Clause-e5ardp)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/edit/the-persephone-clause-complete)


End file.
